mermaid_swampfandomcom-20200214-history
Seitaro Wakasugi
:"Stop sleeping already, for crying out loud!" :- Seitaro waking up Rin :HELLO, THIS PAGE NEEDS MORE CONTENT ABOUT THIS CHARACTER. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, PLEASE EDIT THIS PAGE. Seitaro Wakasugi '''(若杉 • 清太郎 '''Wakasugi Seitaro) is one of Rin Yamazaki's friends, and the deuteragonist of Mermaid Swamp. Appearance Seitaro's main physical attributes consists of silver, greyish hair that goes down to his neck. He has bangs that sweep to the right and teal colored eyes. He wears a short sleeved, unbuttoned blue jacket over a black sleeveless shirt along with long brown pants and black shoes. Personality Seitaro is an intelligent young man, being practically the only person able to solve the mystery behind the legend of the swamp. He is also very serious, contrary to Rin's cheerful demeanor. Seitaro is the most logical thinker of the group and fittingly, very suspicious of the mermaid legend. Throughout most of the game, he is in the study of the houses, searching for a map or any clues. The player can go up to him and ask him about certain things, like reading texts or explaining ideas. However, he becomes abnormally unsound when he attacks Rin in the old mansion, similar to Yuuta earlier in the game. He returns to his usual self afterwards. Death In the Yaobikuni and Secrets ending: If Rin refuses his advances in the old mansion, he will chase her. If she later dodges his attack, he will fall through the floor on the second floor after attempting to attack her. He will land on a table in the room below and the axe will fall on his stomach. He will refuse to die that way and walk out to the swamp and jump in, drowning despite Rin's efforts to save him, and leave behind his wristwatch. Also in Forever Deep it is thought that him and Rin commit suicide in the Swamp after discussing that is how they would both like to die - drowning. Relationships Rin Yamazaki Seitaro's relationship with Rin is complicated at best. The two are constantly arguing or insulting each other. One of the few times where the two will actually tolerate each other's presence is when they are both trying to find a map or solve the mystery. Seitaro commonly refers to Rin as some sort of primate, and Rin tends to tease Seitaro for his grey hair at a young age. Though they don't typically get along, fan speculation has turned this spiteful bickering into a sign of love-hate romance. It is not directly stated, but it is believed that Seitaro and Rin share a platonic friendship. Some implications of this are given at times such as when Seitaro asks Rin to stay with him in the old mansion (though it is unsure if this is true or a ruse). Rin takes his request as a romantic advance either saying "Who would sleep with Mister Gray-hairs?" or "I know I can be a real pain... But I don't hate you or nothin'". During the part where Seitaro is under the curse, and asks to stay with Rin, he hugs her, and Rin blushes profusely. When Seitaro and Rin crosses the swamp, and they enter the grate - in endings Underwater Dream and Secrets, where Seitaro is still alive after the axe scene - Rin says she is cold, and Seitaro gives her his blue button-up shirt to keep her warm. Also, at Night 1 if you go to Seitaro's room and wake him up, Rin says: "Seitaro, I'm lonely, lets sleep together", to which he answers: "I don't care if you have extra energy, I want to sleep." Seitaro often shows empathy and understanding towards Rin, staying calm through tough situations and attemping to calm her even after Yuka's tragic passing, implying that Rin and Seitaro share a deep friendship under their cold attitude towards one another. Yuuta Takahashi He and Seitaro are the only males in the group, and are good friends. It is shown that Seitaro cares for him when he follows Yuuta when he runs off to the kitchen under the influence of the Ophelia paintings. When Yuuta attempts suicide on himself, however, Seitaro can only watch helplessly as his friend's life withers away. Their close friendship is also shown when Seitaro asks him if he is alright when Rin kicked him in the stomach, hurting Yuuta. If Seitaro dies in Secrets, Yuuta's reaction when he learns of his death indicates clearly the relationship they shared, when he denies Rin's words of Seitaro's suicide, after which he will express his horror and grief over it. Yuka Kikuchi Seitaro's friend. Little is known about the relationship the two characters share, but it can be seen by the way Seitaro cares for her. He shows concern for her when Yuka tells them that she doesn't want to eat, and when he desperately yells at Rin to call an ambulance immediately after finding Yuka's swollen body. If Yuka were to die, Seitaro will be devastated by her death, but tries to stay calm regardless in an attempt to calm his remaining friends. Nicknames Bald, baldy, early-baldy (by Rin) Mr Gray Hairs (by Rin) Punk (by Rin)Category:Characters Category:Male Characters